memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Vogt
Peter Vogt is an actor who appeared in three episodes of , and . His costume from the episode was previously used as a Mokra Order uniform in the episode and later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Vogt filmed his scenes for "Nemesis" on Monday and Tuesday on location at the Warner Bros. backlot. Footage from his appearance in "Nemesis" was later re-used for the VOY fourth season episode . Vogt has started his acting career in the 1970s with appearances in the television drama They've Killed President Lincoln! (1971) and the drama The Goodbye Girl (1977, with Robert Costanzo and Paul Willson). In the 1980s, he appeared in the comedy Hot Dog... The Movie (1984, with James Saito), the television movie Stark (1985, with Nicolas Surovy, Denise Crosby, Barry Gordon, Mike Genovese, Michael Champion, and John Bloom), the television crime thriller The Deliberate Stranger (1986, with Lawrence Pressman, Jeannetta Arnette, William Boyett, Terry Farrell, Cecile Callan, Chip Heller, Lee Brooks, and Willie Garson), and in episodes of Remington Steele (1983, with James Read and Phil Rubenstein), Fatal Vision (1984, with Joel Polis, Mitchell Ryan, Wendy Schaal, Alexandra Johnson, Paddi Edwards, Kenneth Tigar, Matthew Faison, Richard Lineback, and Brian Thompson), Blue Thunder (1984, with Ray Wise), Newhart (1984, with Tony Papenfuss), Cagney & Lacey (1984, with Tina Lifford, Jonathan Banks, and Michael Cavanaugh), Dragnet (1989, with Branscombe Richmond), and Knots Landing (1989, with Melinda Culea, Jack Axelrod, Joseph Campanella, and Liam Sullivan, and directed by Robert Scheerer). Vogt had recurring roles as Mr. Dorfman in Head of the Class (1987-1993, starring Jeannetta Arnette) and as Brigadier General Jack Elliot in Tour of Duty (1989-1990, with Dan Gauthier and Alan Scarfe). Other television guest roles in the 1990s are in episodes of Paradise (1991, with Patrick Kilpatrick, Ben Scott, and Walker Edmiston), L.A. Law (1991, with Corbin Bernsen, Jennifer Hetrick, Andrew Robinson, and Diana Muldaur), MacGyver (1991, with Time Winters, Colm Meaney, and Christopher Neame), Billy (1992, with Marie Marshall and Clara Bryant), Cheers (1992-1993, with Kirstie Alley, Kelsey Grammer, Bebe Neuwirth, Keene Curtis, and Paul Willson), Murphy Brown (1994, with Charles Esten, Jim Jansen, and Richard Penn), Diagnosis Murder (1996, with Dennis Creaghan and Michelle Bonilla), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997, with Teri Hatcher and Barry Wiggins), Tracey Takes On... (1998, with Rene Auberjonois and Olivia Hack), DiResta (1998, with Julianne Christie), L.A. Doctors (1999, with Jeff Allin, John Gegenhuber, and John Carroll Lynch), and Arli$$ (2000, with Keone Young and Bill Blair). He also appeared in the television thriller Deadly Medicine (1991, with Marnie McPhail, Joel Polis, and John D. Gowans), the television drama Murder Without Motive: The Edmund Perry Story (1992, with Dakin Matthews, Angelo Tiffe, Amanda Foreman, and Dennis Howard), the drama Mr. Jones (1993, with Thomas Kopache and Irene Tsu), the comedy Captain Nuke and the Bomber Boys (1995, with Joe Piscopo, Kate Mulgrew, and Don Pugsley), the science fiction film The Silencers (1996, with Dennis Christopher, Clarence Williams III, Stephen Rowe, and Vinny Argiro), and more recently in the short film Treat, Not Trick (2016). Star Trek appearances File:Romulan commander, 2366.jpg|Romulan commander File:Bajoran 1, A Man Alone.jpg|Bajoran man File:Kradin commandant.jpg|Kradin commandant (uncredited in the latter one) External link * de:Peter Vogt es:Peter Vogt nl:Peter Vogt Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers